Hitherto, in order to cope with High Definition (HD) television system such as so called high vision, etc., realization of higher resolution of video cameras is being developed. At the image pick-up (imaging) section of the solid-state image pick-up (imaging) apparatus, as a solid-state image sensor of the Progressive Scan system adapted for reading out image pick-up information of all pixels every field, there is used, e.g., a two line simultaneous read-out type CCD image sensor in which image pick-up information of all pixels are line-sequentially read out by two lines every one field.
This two line simultaneous read-out type CCD image sensor comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, for example, respective vertical transfer register sections VR formed in a vertical direction along light receiving sections P.sub.O, P.sub.E arranged in a matrix form in correspondence with respective pixels, and two horizontal transfer register sections HR.sub.1, HR.sub.2 provided in parallel at the terminating portions of these vertical transfer register sections VR. In this CCD image sensor, respective image pick-up information obtained by the light receiving sections P.sub.O, P.sub.E are transferred independently each other to the two horizontal register sections HR.sub.1, HR.sub.2 by two lines every one horizontal scanning period through the vertical transfer register sections VR, and image pick-up information of all pixels are read out through respective signal output terminals T.sub.1, T.sub.2 from the two horizontal transfer register sections HR.sub.1, HR.sub.2 every one field.
Moreover, in the solid-state image pick-up apparatus using two line simultaneous read-out type CCD image sensor, image pick-up information of all pixels are line-sequentially read out by two lines every one field to form high definition television signals from respective image pick-up signals S.sub.ODD, S.sub.EVEN to output them, or to form a television signal of one channel in conformity with the standard television system such as NTSC system, etc. from respective image pick-up signals S.sub.ODD, S.sub.EVEN by signal processing to carry out additive synthesis through field memory, or the like, thus to output such television signal.
Here, since interlace scanning is employed in the standard television system such as NTSC system, etc., ordinary one line read-out type CCD image sensor is adapted to cope with the above-mentioned interlace scanning in a manner as described below.
Namely, in the frame storage mode where charge storage (time) period of each light receiving section is caused to be one frame (time) period, an approach is employed to read out image pick-up charges obtained at light receiving sections of odd lines as image pick-up output of odd field, and to read out image pick-Up charges obtained at light receiving sections of even lines as image pick-up output of even field to thereby obtain an interlaced image pick-up output. Moreover, in the field storage mode where charge storage (time) period of each light receiving section is caused to be one field (time) period, an approach is employed to additively mix image pick-up charges obtained at light receiving sections of odd lines and image pick-up charges obtained at light receiving sections of even lines to read out them to switch, in upper and lower directions, lines to be added every one field to thereby obtain an interlaced image pick-up output.
As stated above, in ordinary CCD image sensor adapted to cope with interlace scanning, it is impossible to allow resolution with respect to object having movement (motion), i.e., dynamic resolution to be high.
In view of this, in industrial image pick-up apparatuses adapted for imaging (image-pick up), as still picture, object mounted on a transfer body such as a belt conveyer, etc., stroboscope, mechanical shutter or electronic shutter function of CCD image sensor is used to ensure higher dynamic resolution.
Meanwhile, in the solid-state image pick-up apparatus using two line simultaneous read-out type CCD image sensor, if there is employed an approach to form high definition television signals from respective image pick-up signals S.sub.ODD, S.sub.EVEN in which image pick-up information of all pixels are line-sequentially read out by two lines every one field, high speed signal processing is required for forming high definition television signal. Moreover, if there is employed an approach to output such television signal as a television signal of one channel in conformity with the standard television system, one frame (time) period is required for outputting image pick-up information of all pixels.
Further, image pick-up output by industrial image pick-up apparatus permits implementation of picture processing of high accuracy by using image pick-up information of all pixels of one frame.
In addition, while no interlaced image pick-up output is required in industrial image pick-up apparatuses in which image pick-up pictures are processed by computer, those apparatuses are caused to handle television signals in conformity with the standard television system to thereby permit employment of general devices for peripheral equipment or interface, thereby making it possible to easily construct system.
In view of actual circumstances as described above, an object of this invention is to provide a solid-state image pick-up apparatus suitable as an industrial image pick-up apparatus, which is capable of outputting image pick-up information of all pixels of one frame within one field period.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solid-state image pick-up apparatus which can form standard television signals of 2 channels from respective image pick-up signals by the two line simultaneous read-out type solid state image sensor to output such standard television signals.
A further object of this invention is to provide a solid-state image pick-up apparatus capable of outputting, as non-interlaced television signals of 2 channels, respective image pick-up signals of fields different from each other which have been simultaneously read out by 2 lines from the two line simultaneous read-out type solid-state image sensor.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an imaging system suitable for industrial purpose which can output, within one field time period, image pick-up information of all pixels of one frame.